The aim of the proposed research is to continue methodologic investigation of a speech stylistics methodology developed by the applicants for classifying Type A or B behavior pattern (BPAT). This methodology involves: a) quantitative coding of voice characteristics in tape recorded interviews; and b) assessing behavior patterns from this coding. Such assessment is potentially important in several respects: 1) increased objectivity; 2) simplified methodology, not as subject to drift as nonquantitative interviewer assessment; 3) increased understanding of the underlying behavior pattern phenomenon; and 4) cross-cultural extensions, via voice coding of interviews conducted in French and Flemish. The underlying aim of this research is to make available to the scientific community a successful procedure for training voice coding. These studies are a logical step towards our long-term goal of learning more about factors which have potential application in preventive cardiology. If, as suggested by the results of the Western Collaborative Group Study, Type A is associated with excess risk for heart disease and if the Type A Behavior Pattern is a factor which an individual can change, then intervention against the Type A behavior pattern would be appropriate. A prerequisite to such intervention and to understanding developmental aspects of BPAT is a valid and reliable measurement tool suitable for repeated measures to assess short-term BPAT changes.